Amanecer
by crepus96
Summary: Bella siempre vivio con su abuela Marie en Chicago ,pero luego de su la muerte de esta tiene que volver a su pueblo natal,Forks,con su padre y hermana.Ella con secreto que ocultar que la pondra en peligro.Vampiros-Humanos
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Yo siempre supe cómo iba a morir ,solamente lo sabía , tal vez desde que había nacido, tal vez cuando viví lo que viví , tal vez Dios solamente quería que sufriera todo lo que sufrí.

Toda mi vida lo único que aprendí fue que nunca confiaras lo que veías o lo que sentías, o que nunca confiaras que estas a salvo.

Tuve razones para poder vivir, lo sabía, pero en los momentos que me hacía, lo que me hacía, no las tenía en cuenta, además en los últimos 17 años de mi vida esas razones las fui perdiendo aunque, para alguna gente piensa que los años pasan muy lentos, para mí los años se fueron como si en un Dvd le pusieras rewind x20, perdí a mi madre a los 3 años, perdí a mi abuela hace 4 meses y ahora…

Pues ahora estoy a punto de dejar de pensar en esas razones, porque estoy a punto de morir, y no en la forma lenta que me estado haciendo hace 9 años, aunque no lo haya hecho estas ultimas semanas no me interesaba, ya todo estaba a punto de acabar y lo único que tengo en mente son mis razones de vivir Amparo, mi hermana, mi padre, su novia, sus hijos y _ellos_._ Él_ en especial ,_el _mi importante razón de vivir, que sin _él_ nunca hubiera sentido todo lo que siento ahora mismo y sé que nunca me permití abrir mi corazón ,pero lo echo, echó esta, se que lo hará sufrir ahora pero es lo mejor para todos.

Aunque no lo sé con exactitud.


	2. Primer encuentro

Primer encuentro

Regresaba a Forks, no sabía si era bueno o malo, no me importaba, vería a mi hermana y mi padre después de 14 años, es muy obvio que yo no me acordaba mucho de ninguno de los 2 ya que mi hermana y yo fuimos separadas después del asesinato de mi madre, teníamos 3 años, pero yo me acuerdo perfectamente cada pequeño detalle de esa noche y esa es la razón por la que me cortaba con el filo de la cuchilla, no lo digo figuradamente lo dijo literal.

Si, me corto con la cuchilla de las tijeras, no sé como comenzó todo lo único que me acuerdo es que tenía 8 años y se me había partido la tijera, y que al levantarla me corte el dedo, pero no sentí dolor, sentí alivio, fue muy raro, me llevaron a la enfermería, cuando regrese al curso seguía la cuchillita en mi mesa y la guarde, y desde entonces me he estado rompiendo tijeras y guardando las partes filosas para cortarme.

Iba hacia La península de Olimpia ya que mi abuela murió, tenía 90 años, ella peleo para que le dieran la custodia de algunas de sus nietas, le dieron la mía, ella nunca supo lo que me hacía en mi brazo izquierdo, si me empezaba a sangrar la herida más de lo normal y me manchaba la remera le inventaba una escusa de que me había manchado con salsa en el almuerzo.

Vivíamos en Chicago era hermosa la ciudad, en la escuela no tenía muchos amigos, ninguno para ser exactos, así que no tuve palabras de consuelo, ni despedidas cursis solamente me fui, me dejaron conducir mi auto un Mercedes Guardián negro, desde Chicago hasta Seattle y como se me había acabado el combustible me tome un avión desde Seattle a Port Angels, y cerca del aeropuerto de ahí había una estación de servicio, y desde ese punto me dirigí a mi nueva casa.

Realmente me sorprendió la casa era de tres pisos, color beige, una fuente enfrente de ella, al costado un garaje, con un balcones en el segundo y tercer piso, alrededor de la casa había un bosque realmente grande, que tal vez sería mas interesante vivir ahí, que en la misma casa, me acerque a la entrada con mi auto, rodee la fuente y estacione enfrente de la entrada. Al salir del auto se abrió la puerta principal de la casa, y cuando me gire para ver quién era, me sobresalte un poco al encontrar a mi hermana, éramos iguales excepto que ahora ella se tiño el pelo rubio y yo no, y ella era más…alegre, con curvas y todo, ella me hace acordar a mama… un poco ingenua, pero no tanto.

Le sonreí y la salude.

-Hola Ness ¿Cuánto tiempo no?-le dije en broma

-Demasiado-respondió siguiéndome el juego, y después largo una carcajada, yo solamente me quede mirándola. Cuando termino de reírse me miro con felicidad y me dijo:

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien-le respondí muy aburrida, solamente quería dormir, y empecé a sacar mi maleta de la cajuela de mi auto. Si dije maleta porque no tenía mucha ropa, no me gustaba mucho comprar, gracias a Dios que tenía mucha ropa abrigada.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo una salida con mis amigos, ¿Quieres venir?-me dijo Vanessa

-No, es que estoy muy cansada por lo del viaje, tu sabes-le dije intentando parecer_ normal_.

-Ok-dijo rápidamente y se encamino hacia el garaje y vi como con un botón se abrió la puerta, ella entro por ahí. Luego escuche como se encendía un motor, y salía a una velocidad media un Audi C3 del garaje. Antes de salir de ahí me grito-¡Dile a Charlie que salí!-.

Aprovechando que mí _querida_ hermanita se olvido de cerrar la puerta, deje la maleta en la entrada y me metí adentro del auto, y lo lleve hacia el mini estacionamiento de mi casa.

No sabía como cerrarlo así que me fui afuera, y en ese mismo instante salía Charlie acompañado con una mujer, y que digo muy hermosa, y también muy joven.

-Bella, llegaste-dijo mi padre acercándose, y dándome un abrazo torpe, luego se separo un poco para verme mejor-pero como has crecido, pequeña-ante ese comentario me dieron una ganas de decirle "No en serio "usando un tono completamente sarcástico, pero sabía que lo mejor no era empezar con el pie izquierdo, solamente reí.

-Ah, Bella te quiero presentar a Sue-presentando a la morocha deslumbrante, que estaba alado suyo-mi novia. Le di un simple "Hola" como había dicho antes solamente quería dormir.

-Así que Bella-dijo Sue-porque no entras, ya sabes que esta es tu casa-me agarro del brazo y me llevo hacia adentro-te quiero mostrar, la casa-la mansión querrá decir por dios era asombrosa, estaba decorado a la antigua mesclado con un poco de modernidad, que quedaba muy bueno el estilo-la sala-dijo mi padre que nos seguía por detrás, señalando a una habitación con unos sillones forrados de cuero marrón, con una tv plasma, seguimos caminando hacia lo que parecía ser el comedor-el comedor-_bingo adivine yupi por dios soy muy sarcástica_, el comedor estaba formado por unas sillas que se parecían a las de las películas viejas-La sillas son venecianas-_sip muy viejas las sillas espero que no se rompan cuando me sienta jajajaajajajaja ,_sonreí un poco pero no tanto, para que no lo note Sue, seguimos hasta que paramos en la cocina, era realmente grande las paredes eran de madera, las alacenas eran de madera, y la mesada era de granito tenía otra mesada donde ,servía para desayunar supongo-Esta es la cocina , y ella-dijo Charlie apuntando a una mujer de mediana edad, pelo color rojo, si rojo no pelirrojo(tipo Viviana Canosa)con un corte de pelo, que es más para una niña que para una vieja, pero le quedaba bien, se había dado vuelta cuando mi padre la menciono-es Amparo pero...-fue cortado en esa parte por ella que dijo:

-Pero prefiero que me digan Amparito-dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo soy Isabella-dije yo también respondiendo su sonrisa-pero prefiero Bella.

Mi padre continúo la explicación después de las presentaciones:

-Ella es la ama de llaves y cocinera, tal vez la vez mas que a mí, y Sue-dijo

-¿Seguimos?-dijo Sue salimos de la cocina, le di una sonrisa de despedida a Amparito, la verdad que me callo bien.

Fuimos hacia arriba , pasando por una escalera en caracol que seguía hasta el último piso, paramos en el primero y Sue dijo-En este piso esta la habitación de tu padre con su estudio-seguimos hacia el segundo piso-Acá es la habitación de Nessa, con las de las visitas-dijo Charlie, y fuimos hacia el último piso, _que supongo que acá estará mi habitación o tal vez no tenga, quien sabe tal vez sea el patio mi habitación_-y acá esta tu habitación con una más de los invitados-dijo papa al llegar al tercer piso que sería mi habitación.

Subí lo último que me separaba del último piso, me metí a lo que parecía ser mi nueva habitación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo o decir mi padre dijo:

-Bueno mejor te dejamos, para que te instales-dijo antes de volverse a las escaleras y luego bajarlas, llevándose con él a Sue esta agrego antes de desaparecer:

-Avísanos si necesitas algo ¿Ok?-.

Entre a la habitación, era de color azul, espaciosa pero no tanto, con una ventana que tenia cortinas de encajes blancas, y realmente blancas, como mi piel, esta daba hacia la puerta delantera, en donde se podía ver perfectamente si alguien entraba o salía de la casa. Cerca de la ventana se encontraba una cama de una plaza y media con un cobertor violeta, alado de la cama estaba la mesa de noche con una lámpara tipo chino,_ seguramente no lo eligió Charlie, tal vez Sue o Vanessa o Amparito_, después le preguntare a Charlie si puedo cambiar la lámpara, no me convencía mucho. Había un escritorio con una computadora, que sería último modelo,_ realmente debe ser bueno mi padre en su trabajo_.

Pues mi padre era un jugador profesional de béisbol, ganaba mucho dinero, pero a la vez viajaba mucho, era de los Yankees, aunque hubo un tiempo que estuvo un "_pequeño_ "retiro, fueron solamente 6 años en los que 3 me crío, y ahí donde se produje la desigualdad de mi madre y padre y donde paso el accidente, Vanessa tuvo más suerte, la crío los 6 años que se había tomado, y supongo que en esa parte contrato a Amparito para que la cuidara.

Después de observar con detenimiento mi habitación, empecé a desempacar, luego de ordenar las cosas en mi pieza, fui hacia al baño que gracias a dios no compartía con nadie, así se me sería más fácil cortarme, sin que nadie lo supiera, pero sabiendo ya que Amparo vendría a limpiar el baño o ordenar mi habitación o buscar la ropa sucia, sería muy arriesgado dejar mis _útiles_ a la vista, así que cuando entre al baño, deleitándome con lo blanco de este, era un poco más chico que mi pieza, había un inodoro,_ no va a ver una cascada,¿ qué esperabas?, el monstruo del lago Ness_, una ducha, un lavamanos con el espejo encima de este, lo abrí y encontré solamente un vale por un helado, _genial estoy en una casa de bromistas lo que necesito_, pensé irónicamente, me agache para buscar alguna abertura o algo….

Afortunadamente había una, no era muy espaciosa, pero serviría.

Me pase el resto de la noche, si noche la tarde había pasado muy rápido, estudiando mi horario y el mini plano de lo que sería mi nueva escuela, quería llorar, no conocía a nadie ahí excepto a mi hermana, aunque lo más seguro es que no me daría bola, ya que no es tan tonta como parece, seria la imagen viva de Renee, pero no es igual de ingenua que ella, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero había 2 cosas, la primera era que si me lo ponía a pensar sería lo mejor no conocer a nadie ahí habría menos gente quien sufriría mi muerte.

Yo sabía que en cualquier momento me podría morir de un desangrado mayor o clavarme tan fuerte el filo que me mataría yo sola inconscientemente.

Lo segundo es que yo no eh llorado desde los 4 años, a esa edad me di cuenta que no valía llorar, no me devolverían mis lagrimas a mi madre, es signo de debilidad, y yo ya tenía demasiadas cosas para mostrar debilidad, mi cuerpo desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona, se vería completamente frágil tan _humano_ y esa sensación no me gustaba para nada, es mas lo odiaba, mi piel se ve tan transparente, mi pelo es completamente ordinario y opaco,_ por favor deja de ser tan dramática eres ridícula además suena como una propaganda de algún champú_, a veces mi subconsciente tiene razón, pero ya que sigo siendo yo.

Como a las diez menos cuarto de la noche llamaron a mi puerta, era Amparo.

-Señorita Bella ya es hora de cenar-me dijo

-Ok-le respondí completamente indiferente, seguía observando el mini plano de la escuela,_ no puede ser tan grande un solo edificio o ¿si?, _, escuche como se cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, decidí que sería mejor dejar de estudiar todo y comer algo, así que baje,_ podrías sugerirles que compraran un ascensor así no te tardarías tanto no crees,_ no le preste mucha atención ese pensamiento, era una estupidez, es bueno para la salud hacer ejercicios , muy practica además,_ ¿Por qué suenas tan positiva?,_ ni yo lo sabia eso.

Eran pasada la medianoche, me desperté ya que se había iluminado mi ventana, y vi el auto de mi hermana,_ mira vos eso rima,_ me dieron ganas de reír era verdad pero no quiero parecer loca, aunque no haya nadie aquí.

Me fui al baño, me había despertado justo, para ir al baño.

Había comido unos espaguetis que estaban realmente my ricos, no hable mucho con mi padre, ni con Sue, Amparito no comía con nosotros, lo único que hablamos fue sobre el clima, y fue realmente incomodo, después me fui a mi pieza me di una ducha y después me hice 3 líneas cerca de la palma de la mano (1), y me fui a dormir.

Después de salir del baño, fui directo a la cama. Mañana estaría por verse mi peor pesadilla.

La escuela de Forks.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

La escuela de Forks, es igual a Forks distinta e aislada.

La escuela consistía en 4 edificios, el primero, se ubicaba al costado del edificio 2 y 3, en unos de los límites del estacionamiento, ahí se encontraba la oficina principal, en donde dan horarios, en donde se deja, notificaciones de retrasos o faltas, castigos, y la enfermería. A lado de esté edificio se encuentra el segundo, que era un poco más grande que el primero, consistía la cafetería, el tercero, era el más grande de los 4 ahí se encontraba el gimnasio, y por último, pero no el menos importante, _obviamente que no lo es por favor, si ahí se encuentra las aulas_, y los casilleros, el estacionamiento iba del edificio 1 al 4 no entendía como podía haber tantos alumnos en un pueblo aislado del mundo, pero nunca se sabe.

Llegamos con Vanessa en su auto, el Audi, y era unos de los pocos autos que resaltaban, pero había uno que los superaba, un Volvo que se encontraba del otro lado del estacionamiento, en donde estábamos, cuando llegamos no se encontraba nadie ahí, _lo más seguro que vea al conductor, cuando salgamos, no seas ansiosa, ni que fuera un famoso, si claro ni un famoso loco vendría a este lugar_.

Fuimos hacia el edificio correspondiente para guardar los libros de la escuela, que esta mañana me los había dado Ness. Guarde los que no necesitaba para ahora, me quede solamente con un cuaderno, y el libro Sueño de una Noche de Verano de William Shakespeare, era uno de mis favoritos, aunque la ahora que me pongo a pensar tengo gustos muy raros, desde Shakespeare, a J.K Rowling, Stephen King, Anna Rice, hasta Stephenie Meyer, aunque no he leído sus otros libros, _The__ Host_ es muy bueno.

-Bells- me llamo Vane, me gire hacia ella-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-

-Literatura, ¿por?-le pregunte

-Para saber-espere que agregara algo mas, suspiro y continuo-, además para ver con quien te toca esa clase, si algún amigo o amiga mía

-¿Y? ¿Tuve suerte?-le dije intentando parecer _normal_, contenta de saber si tengo a algún conocido confundiéndome con mi_ querida_ hermana.

-Definitivamente-dijo entusiasmada-¡conmigo!

-Genial-dije, no me entusiasmaba mucho saber que mi hermana estuviera todo el día conmigo, _ni que tuvieras todas las clases con ella_, mejor que no piense en eso, tengo tanta mala suerte que es posible que me toque con ella.

Nos encaminamos hacia el aula 3, cuando entramos a clases, escuche como llamaban a Ness, un chico rubio, con cabellos en punta, pero en vez de acercarse a V, que estaba atrás mío dejando su abrigo, vino hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Hey, Vane ¿Cómo anda todo?-_genial, ya llego y un chico me confunde con mi hermana, por dios este chico es ciego yo no tengo el pelo rubio._

Cuando iba abrir la boca, Nessa se adelanto y le respondió:

-Bien, y no, no pienso salir contigo-la mire sin entender, y ella solo negó con la cabeza

-OH, Ok-dijo el chico-¿Quién es ella? – le pregunto

-OH si-Vanessa dijo- es mi hermana…-empezó ella, pero el rubio la corto

-Isabella, ¿no?-dijo el chico, que me estaba sacando de quicio, primero me confunde con mi hermana y luego dice mi nombre completo,_ pero el chico no sabe que lo odias._

-Bella-dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo. Me dieron unas ganas de reír histéricamente en ese momento, pero no quería llamar la atención, la odiaba,_ odias muchas cosas._

Luego me encamine hacia el ultimo asiento, no sin antes de dejarle al profesor un comprobante de asistencia, que mi padre me había dicho que se los tenía que entregar a principios de la clase, agradecía que fuera solamente hoy que tenía que hacer eso, odiaba como me miraba el profesor al entregarle el comprobante, me miraba sorprendido al leer el nombre que decía el papel.

_Odio la escuela._

Agradecí cuando sonó el timbre, empecé a juntar todas mis cosas, la clase consistió solamente en la lectura que había dado anterior mente, que se trataba de Cumbres Borrascosas, que también conocía, porque Austen es otra de mis autores favoritos.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir alguien me agarro el brazo, me di vuelta y reconocí al chico que había _hablado_ conmigo a comienzo de clase, antes de que pudiera decir algo dijo:

-Bella, soy Mike Newton-se presento-¿Dónde es tu próxima clase?

-Salón 6, historia, Profesora Jefries, y no gracias no necesito guía-sabiendo ya el porqué de la pregunta. Me encamine hacia mi casillero, numero 138, cerca de mi próxima clase y de un baño.

Caminando hacia mi casillero notaba la mirada sobe mi sabia el porqué pero no le di importancia, al llegar me encontré con 2 chicas con el pelo castaño, pero con una con el pelo claro y otra oscuro, cuando me acerque a ellas, ya que estaban apoyadas sobre mi casillero, se tensaron, se giraron y note, que tenían unos ojos negro, con un poco de _¿rojo?_ alrededor de las pupilas, se levantaron, y se encaminaron a lo que supuse a su próxima clase, y me di cuenta de la diferencia de estatura, la de cabello castaño oscuro era más alta, con una piernas larguísimas, con una curvas, que bajan el autoestima, pero la otra chica aunque sea un poco más baja, era igual de hermosa. No entendí su actitud, antes de dejar mis libros en el casillero y cambiarlos por los de historia, mire a donde se habían ido y note que se les habían unido 2 chicos, uno igual que la chica baja con el pelo castaño claro y el otro era rubio muy musculoso, comparado con el otro que parecía mas desgarbado. Los 4 me miraban con una expresión que era muy rara, las chicas parecían ¿hambrientas?, y los chicos con un poco de confusión, pero como lo demás no le di importancia. Cambie mis libros y entre a mi próxima clase.

Las otras clases pasaron gracias a dios rápidas, aunque se me pego una chica, con quien compartía las otras dos materias, que seguían después de historia, en trigonometría y español. No le prestaba atención lo único que veía era como se movía su boca de arriba abajo, ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llamaba, era Jasmine, Jessica o Jenny, era con J, pero no conozco muchos nombres con jota, estoy entre esas 3, estábamos encaminándonos hacia el edificio 2, hacia frío, pero no me importaba, relajaba las heridas de mi brazo.

Al entrar escuche como Jenny suspiraba de alivio, fuimos hacia donde se encontraba las bandejas para servirnos, aunque no tuviera mucha hambre, no es que fuera anoréxica o algo parecido es solamente, que me lleno fácilmente, cuando estábamos en la fila, Jasmine solamente parloteaba sobre, unos nuevos estudiantes que también habían ingresado hoy, me estaba cansando, recorrí la mirada buscando a mi hermana, ya que el resto de las clases no las tuve con ella, y cuando teníamos los mini recesos para buscar los útiles, simplemente o ella tardaba mucho para salir o yo salía mucho temprano, aunque lo más seguro fuera lo seguro, intentaba de deshacerme de Jenny…, Jasmine…, Jessica…, lo que sea.

Tuve suerte vi como levantaba el brazo y además, tenía mi almuerzo, ella sabía lo que me gustaba, se podría decir que teníamos, una conexión de gemelas, sabía lo que me gustaba y lo que no, aunque es fácil saberlo, ya que todo lo que le gusta a Ness, a mi no me gusta, y así viceversa, me hizo señas que viniera hacia donde estaba, no me había dado cuanta que… como sea que se llame, me llamaba:

-Bella ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto… eh su nombre

-Nada, eh mi hermana, ya tiene todo, gracias-y luego me encamine hacia donde se hallaba mi hermana, después de dejar la bandeja.

Y de repente alguien se me pone en frente, me asuste, y me caí hacia atrás, me fije si alguien se había dado cuenta, gracias a Dios nadie, excepto mi hermana, que se acercaba hacia donde estaba, mire al frente para ver quién me había hecho llevar manso susto. Era una de las chicas que estaban en mi casillero, lo raro fue, que me estiro la mano, mire su mano confundida, _para que me da la mano,_ medí cuenta que seguía en el piso, le agarre la mano.

-Soy Jane Vulturis -se presento, cuando ya estaba de pie-¿Cómo te llamas?- su voz era aguda pero no tanto como Jessica… ¿o Jenny era? Era como si estuviera cantando.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella- le acerque la mano, para estrecharla, ella comprendió y me agarro la mano, me si cuenta que su mano era fría como si hubiera metido sus manos en un frízer, retire la mano, rápidamente, no es que odiara el frío, lo contrario cuando me agarro, rozo mis cortaduras y me alivio el dolor.

-¿No tienes hambre?-me pregunto

-Eh…-mire por detrás de su hombro y vi a mi hermana, con cara de ¿vienes o no?, mire a Jane, me daba mala espina y lo mejor sería irme con Ness-mi hermana tiene mi comida, así que…-Jane pareció entender y solamente asintió-¿y tú? ¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunte, ya que note, que no tenía nada, solamente sacudió la cabeza.

-Bella, ¿vamos?-pregunto ¿Vanessa? ¿Cuando llego?-OH, hola-le dijo a Jane-¿tú eres?

-Jane-solamente dijo, parecía no respirar.

-Hasta luego, Jane-dije y agarre del brazo a Vane.

-Ve tu Bella, ya te alcanzo-me dijo, la mire interrogante, pero no me miraba a mi si no a Jane, esta también la miraba-Ve-me dijo.

En vez de ir a la mesa fui afuera, cuando me encaminaba a la puerta note a los chicos que estaban con Jane en una mesa con 5 personas más, seguramente parecía una tarada mirándolos fijamente, pero los chicos nuevos que estaban con ellos eran completamente hermosos, las chicas eran dos polos opuestos, estaba una chica rubia, con un cuerpo de infarto igual que la otra chica que estaba en pasillo con Jane, parecía alta ,la otra tenia pelo corto en punta negro, pequeña, los chicos era uno fortachón con el pelo igual que la otra chica negro, el otro era también musculoso pero no como el otro, rubio también, y el ultimo era más desgarbado que los otros dos, con el pelo castaño claro con unos tonos cobrizos, todos, incluidos los chicos que estaban en el pasillo, parecían buscar a alguien.

No le di importancia y fui a fuera, me desconcertó algo, era mi hermana caminando detrás de Jane, raaro, fui detrás de ellas, se encaminaban hacia el bosque.

-Ven-escuche la voz de Jane ¿seductora?

Vanessa seguía caminando hacia ella que se había detenido, me dio mala espina, entonces decidí intervenir

-Ness, te llaman tus amigos-le grite

Eso pareció haberla echo salir de su ensoñación porque se giro hacia donde yo estaba

-Ah, Ok-dijo

Fue a mi lado y caminamos hacia la cafetería, estábamos en silencio, pero tenía muchas dudas

-V- me miro-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue, que?-me replico

-¿Por qué te fuiste con Jane?

-No se… fue algo en su mirada, no se-ella también parecía confundida, así que parece pensamos lo mismo y dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-y reímos al darnos cuenta de eso

Nos detuvo el ruido del ¿timbre?, OH no,_ OH si termino el almuerzo así que a biología vamos moviendo ese culito,_ rodé los ojos ante ese pensamiento.

-Creo, que tenemos, que irnos ¿no crees?-me dijo Nessa

-Si-dije con poco entusiasmo

Nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros, el de ella era el 130, así que estaba cerca, luego ella se fue a su clase no sin antes desearme suerte, aunque esta siempre me esquive, yo fui a mi próxima clase, biología.

Llegue al aula, y como en todas las clases fui hacia el escritorio del Prof. para darle el comprobante, como la mayoría de los profesores se me quedo mirando fijamente, lo único que le faltaba era que abriera la boca y babeara, me reí internamente. Y me señalo que me sentara en el único lugar disponible, en el centro del aula, reconocí al chico del almuerzo, fui hacia el lugar asignado, pero antes de que me sentara note un cambio de posición de relajado a rígido. Todo a causa ¿mía? No creo o ¿si?

Me senté, y note que el movía su asiento,_ va y a este que le pasa ni que tuviera feo olor ¿o si tengo?,_ no iba a revisar si tengo olor o no ahora, ¡_pero si me bañe!_, o cierto esta mañana cierto.

Empezó a dar la lección el maestro pero, no le preste ni atención ya que el tema lo había estudiado ya. Además notaba la mirada de cierta persona sobre mí, y me ponía muy nerviosa, y de repente sentí que la sangre se me acumulaba en la cara…

No podía ser verdad, me había ¿ruborizado?, eso a mi nunca me había pasado, es anormal… para mí, me acorde de que tenia la mirada del chico este… que ni siquiera se su nombre, entonces use mi cabello como una cortina.

Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba, y eso me desesperaba, el chico de pelo cobrizo seguía mirándome.

Lo que parecía no terminar mas, termino sonó el timbre, agradecida, empecé a juntar mis cosas, pero no sin antes notar que el chico ya se había ido, ¿Quién miércoles se cree este chico?

Salí del aula y deje mis libros, luego me dirige al gimnasio, en el camino sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando…:

-¡Hey Bella!-me asuste, me di vuelta y me encontré con el chico de literatura, ¿como se llamaba?,_ Michael, Miquel, ¡ah si!, Mike._

-Mike-dije solamente y continúe mi camino.

-Te quería preguntar algo-_por favor que no me pida salir, por favor que no me invite a salir_-¿Qué le hiciste a Edward Cullen?-_woow, detengan el carro ¿Qué? ¿Quien es Edward Cullen?._

-¿Quién es Edward Cullen?-pregunte

-El chico que se sentó contigo en biología-dijo como sonando obvio, aunque yo no entiendo como podía ser obvio.

-Ah-dije simplemente, el me miraba esperando una respuesta, suspire y le dije-no sé que le paso, ni siquiera lo conozco.

Gracias a dios llegamos al gimnasio, no me gustaba que me interrogaran, el entrenador me dio el uniforme, un pantalón gris con una camiseta blanca, agradecía que fuera de mi talla, y que no me quedara ni muy ajustada ni muy suelta, en los dos casos dejaría poco para la imaginación.

La clase paso rápida,_ demos gracias a Dios por eso_, me cambie y fui a dejar el comprobante de asistencia en el edificio 1, al llega note que estaba ocupada, la señora…_ ¿Cómo dice la placa?_, Cope, con un estudiante que reconocí al instante como_, OH que sorpresa, señoras y señores, con ustedes el idiota de la clase de biología_, Edward Cullen, me fui cerca de unas sillas y su charla capto mi atención.

-Debe haber alguna clase disponible, la que sea, no importa cual, solamente quiero no tener biología, a esa hora-sentí como algo dentro mío se apretara_, no puedo ser la razón, ¿o si?, debe haber otra razón_, porque trato de negarlo, tal ves noto lo que nadie se da cuenta, tal ves tengo sangre seca en la manga, mi vista fue al puño izquierdo, no había nada, _entonces que mierda es_, se que yo soy la razón, no es que me sintiera orgullosa por eso, pero lo sabia, en la clase de biología el huyo, literalmente de la clase al instante en el que toco el timbre, _porque me importa tanto, ni que me gustara este chico_, ¿o si?,_ no, definitivamente no me gusta._

-Disculpe, señora Cope-se giro hacia mí.

-¿Si?-dijo.

-El comprobante-dije inexpresivamente.

Sentía los ojos del idiota en mí, pero no quería mirarlo.

Esta bien la carne es débil, mire un poco de reojo, solamente un par de segundos,_ para que mentir, te quedaste media hora mirándolo,_ es que su belleza la pude apreciar mejor que en el almuerzo, el pelo castaño claro, rebelde, no alcanzaba sus hombros por poco, su cuerpo, ahora no estando cerca de los otros chicos parecía completamente fuerte y sus ojos eran negros, como el carbón. Y nuevamente parecía no respirar, antes de que se me cayera baba hablo.

-No importa-dijo dirigiéndose a la señora Cope-veré como podré soportarlo-luego se giro rápidamente, como en la clase de biología, huyo como un alma que se lleva el diablo, hasta ese momento había notado. Su voz era aterciopelada.

Luego de preguntarme que me había parecido la escuela, me dejo ir la señora Cope. Me dirigí al auto de mi hermana.

Ella ya me esperaba apoyada en la puerta del piloto, estaba hablando por su celular por eso no se dio cuenta de que me acercaba hasta que estuve lo suficiente cerca para escuchar parte de la conversación.

-…ojala, claro me encantaría ir a La Push ¿Cuándo?-estaba hablando casi en susurros y seguí sin darse cuenta que estaba allí_, es ciega la pobre que le vamos hacer, o puede ser que este enamorada_- OK, le pregunte a Charlie y te aviso, besos chau- se giro y se sorprendió cuando me vio, luego se sonrojo-¿Sabia que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?-me informo intentando de no salirse de sus cabales.

-Lo se, pero no es mi culpa que tu no te hayas dado cuenta que yo estaba acá-le dije levantando una ceja como diciendo "anda como me vas contradecir".

-_Touché-_respondió solamente, luego se metió al auto y me abrió la puerta.

Cuando salimos del estacionamiento recién ahí note que casi no había nadie en ahí,_ ¿Qué hora era?_

Nuestra casa no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela, pero tampoco muy cerca, aunque la conducción de Vanessa era suficiente para llegar menos de 20 minutos, cuando llegamos al fin Ness me hablo.

-Paul-dijo solamente la mire fijamente con cara de desentendida, me miro a la cara y se río de mi expresión y prosiguió-mi novio-y ahí comprendí todo el porque de la huida rápida del primer día que estuve ahí.Sonreí y yo que había creído que no me quería con ella y papa

-¿De donde es?-pregunte

-La Push, la reserva quileutes, afueras de Forks, morocho, alto, hermoso, su sonrisa, todo-dijo con tono de enamorada.

-Ok no quiero saber el color de sus calzoncillos- me reí, ella me dio empujón juguetón.

-¿Quieres saber?-dijo picadamente

-Demasiada información-dije reímos, y luego fuimos dentro de la casa.

Nos recibió Amparito diciendo que nuestro padre, tuvo que irse por un partido en Paris, Texas .A ninguna nos sorprendió cuando menciono además que se había ido con Sue .Fui a mi habitación y Ness me dijo que iba a llamar a Paul. Yo simplemente asentí, no quería escuchar sus conversaciones cursis de pareja_, como si a ti no te gustaran._

Y así finalizo mi primer día en Forks.

**Si perdon por tardarme un monton es que queria tener los dos primeros cap terminados juntos pero como veran no lo tengo a los dos prometo sir cuando pueda AmigoHermanoNovio? Cuando pueda y tabien el primer cap de Luna de Mediodia no prometo pronto pero prometo no abandonar fics.**

_Tambien pasense en mis one shots._

_Besos_

_Crepus96_


End file.
